Razor The Hedgehog
by Izzik
Summary: A fanfiction about the supposed imperfect prototype of Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form. He hates Shadow out of jealousy and tries to proove he is the rightful owner of the title The Ultimate Lifeform. Sonic's adventure is also chronicled.
1. Chapter 1: Space Colony ARK

**Razor the****He****dgehog**  
**a Sonic the hedg****ehog fan-fic**

**Chapter 1: Space Colony ARK**

Professor Gerald Robotnik was the greatest scientific mind of his time, he was a genius in the fields of animatronics and genetic science. He lived on the Space Colony ARK with his granddaughter Maria and his grandson Ivo. There he did research on a cure for Maria's disease. Maria had a disease called NIDS (Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome). At the time a cure was impossible. The professor had tried multiple times coming up with bizarre chemicals, one of them being a potion for immortality.

Growing older the professor realized he was running out of time so he decided to find someone to continue his research after his death. He then began the development of "The Ultimate Life Form". He knew he could not use human subjects for his experiment so he chose a lizard to start with. The lizard was of course too small to be experimented on. Fortunately Gerald had accidentally created a growth serum in his research on a cure for NIDS. Unfortunately the lizard's reptilian metabolism reacted better than expected, eventually the lizard became to big to survive. To ensure the lizard's survival the professor built a life support system on it's back and injected it with the immortality chemicals. This creature soon became known by Gerald's colleagues as the Biolizard. The creature was kept in it's experiment chamber in case Gerald needed to add features to it.

On his way back to examine the Biolizard the professor thought back to his Chaos Emeralds. He had six of seven of these mystical gems capable of controlling time and space. This power was know as Chaos Control, the ultimate power in the universe, the power itself first brought the gems to this world in ancient times. They are said to store and utilize chaos energy, the energy that generate all existence in the universe that is enriched by the heart and mind. The origin of the Chaos Emeralds is unknown and has puzzled the greatest minds of time. Gerald planned on endowing the Biolizard with the Chaos Control. Due to the creature's size and lack of intelligence the professor knew it would have to be a prototype, and considered it as a trial for his new research on Chaos Control.

The professor had but one problem... He needed all seven Chaos Emeralds to re-create Chaos Control. Fortunately Ivo's father ha sent Ivo the last Chaos Emerald as his birthday present. Ivo's father found it during one of his Mayan temple explorations. He was an archaeologist and often did such expeditions. Occasionally Gerald was able to borrow Ivo's Chaos Emerald for his research.

After several months, the professor finally created a perfect Chaos Control and recorded the data into his machine, unfortunately the data was to much and destroyed the computer's hard drive. The professor retried several times and was finally able to get a big enough mainframe to store his information. He then installed this data into the Biolizard's neural system without overloading the creatures mind and creating a fatal brain tumor or deficiency. It was done, the creature was released and was entirely capable of re-creating Chaos Control at will and without the use of any Chaos Emeralds.

After completing the Biolizard, Gerald started over with mammals this time. He found two hedgehogs that already had a few genetic modifications. Gerald was now one step closer to creating "The Ultimate Life Form"

-----------------------

To save people from uselessly searching NIDS like i did (i hope i'm not the only one) don't bother, it's not a real disease -----------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Razor the Hedgehog

**Chapter 2: Razor The Hedgehog**

Professor Gerald took the two genetically modified hedgehogs back to his lab. He had them both there, due to their modified genetics they had enhanced abilities such as; the ability to roll into a ball and pursue any target like a homing missile, accelerate by spinning stationary, and jumping wall-to-wall in narrow hallways. They also had altered appearances. One hedgehog was lime green and had cyan streaks on it's head, the corner of his eyes, and on his four limbs. The other was black with red streaks in the same places.

The professor decided to start with the green one. He injected the growth serum into the hedgehog and watched as is grew to a total height of three and a half feet. The professor the re-aligned its body structure so that it's front legs were like arms and hands and his back legs were like legs and feet. The professor gave it gloves, hover blades and power rings for him to wear on his wrists and ankles. The hover blade is one of the professors inventions, it allows it's user not only to defy gravity for a smoother ride but also keeps the user perfectly balanced at all times, but the hedgehog's also supported the ability to allow it to travel at supersonic speeds. The power rings were also created by the professor, they allow the user to increase their natural abilities ten fold, usually they only have one use then they disintegrate, but the ones he designed for the hedgehogs have an unlimited amount of uses by recharging themselves while being used, they are capable of re-generating lost energy faster than they spend energy. Lastly the professor gave the hedgehog the ability of Chaos Control. Somehow the hedgehog also received the ability of Chaos Spear while he was being implanted with the information on Chaos Control. Chaos Spear is an ability achieved with all seven Chaos Emeralds that allows a being to harness chaos energy into a bolt which the user can throw at any desired target to stun or harm an opponent.

During the tests the hedgehog was able to uses Chaos Spear perfectly without the use of any emeralds, it had amazing spinning ability, it could spin fast and hard enough o pierce a planet of diamond without slowing down, this earned him the name Razor the Hedgehog. But it had one flaw, it could not control where it ended up after teleporting with Chaos Control and it could not control time very well with it either. The professor figured it was because Razor was intelligent unlike the Biolizard who must have used Chaos Control as an instinct other than at will. Because Razor could not use Chaos Control effectively, he was labeled as the second prototype.

Although Razor could not use Chaos Control, he still helped the professor with his research and became Maria and Ivo's best friend. He was able to give the kids advanced teaching, leveling them far beyond their age level by at least four or five years. While Razor spent time with the kids, Gerald continued with the second hedgehog. The project of "The Ultimate Life Form" soon became know as Project: Shadow, because of Gerald's idea to give the hedgehog the ability to mimic any attack or fighting style from an opponent at first glance. Gerald did not complete Project: Shadow when it was ready, he kept analyzing it to try to find out why Razor's Chaos Control was random but had no luck. He kept Project: Shadow in the experimental stage and moved on to another research. A comet that passes every fifty years was about to pass by Earth in the next week, almost directly beside Space Colony ARK. The last time it passed, researchers got reading that indicated the comet could not only support life but may already have life on it.


	3. Chapter 3: The New World

**Chapter 3: The New World**

Eventually Razor found out about Project: Shadow and was enraged with jealousy. Not only did he find out he was an "imperfection", but at least the professor could have told him about this. In his rage, Razor stole the Chaos Emeralds and used them to transport himself to another dimension. At the last minute Ivo came in and charged at Razor to get his emerald back and was accidentally vanished with Razor.

When Razor and Ivo arrived in the dimension, the seven Chaos Emeralds scattered. At first Razor didn't notice Ivo until he started crying. "Huh?" Razor said as he turned around towards Ivo. "Ivo! What!?! I have to get you back..." he paused. "...but without the emeralds..." Ivo ignored him and kept crying. Razor went to sit beside Ivo with his legs out. Suddenly a purple streak zoomed by and tripped . It was a purple hedgehog. "Hey watch it, I'm running here..." she paused and noticed Ivo. "Awww... what's wrong?" She asked. "Sorry about tripping you." said Razor. "Be quiet can't you see the kid's crying!" she said. "Of course he's crying! His home's in another world!" Razor exclaimed. The purple hedgehog ignored and she eventually managed to calm Ivo down.

Ivo was playing around in the trees and the field around him. Razor and the hedgehog watched him from under a tree. "Nice kid... so where are the parents?" she asked. "Somewhere in another world." Razor replied. She quickly assumed he meant that they were dead. "I see... Well my names Aleena." She said. "Razor the Hedgehog" he replied. "So what are you doing out here? You're pretty far from the city." She asked. "Well I've got to send him home, so I'll need the seven Chaos Emeralds, they're..." Razor was interrupted by Aleena's laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Razor. "Your after the Chaos Emeralds !..." she laughed "They disappeared after the incident with Perfect Chaos happened on the Floating Island hundreds of years ago." she finished. Razor sat silent wondering if this world is the long questioned origin of the Chaos Emeralds.

They rested where they were for the night. "Well we should probably get to the city, tomorrow's the princess' coronation, tomorrow she'll be queen." said Aleena. "Alright, just tell me in what direction it is and try to keep up." added Razor. "Alright I've got Ivo with me." she said then ran off looking like a purple streak. Razor caught up to her. "Wow you're fast." said Aleena. "This isn't my fastest." added Razor. "We're almost there..." she said. "...better slow down" "Okay." replied Razor while decelerating.

Aleena led them to a giant house and asked, "What floor would you like to stay on?" "Wait, this is your house!?!" said Razor. "Yep. So where do you guys wanna sleep? Second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, or eighth?" she asked. "Well i don't know..." Razor said in awe. "Eighth! Eighth! EEEIIIGHTHHH!!!" interrupted Ivo. "Okay eighth it is." said Aleena.

They slept through the night, and the next day Aleena left them at the coronation ceremony. "Hey! Where are you... urgh... to late." said Razor. The ceremony started. "Announcing the arrival of queen-to-be... Princess Aleena the Hedgehog!" announced a voice. "What!?!" yelled Razor suddenly noticing people around him staring. After the ceremony, Razor and Ivo met up with Aleena. "Well that explains the house." said Razor laughing a bit.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Dr Robotnik

**Chapter 4: The New Dr. Robotnik**

Years past by, Ivo moved out on his own and Aleena had triplets; a blue male hedgehog that inherited her speed named Sonic, a pink female hedgehog that spun like a tornado and had amazing acrobatic skill named Sonia, and a green male hedgehog with a good brain and sneaky.

Eventually Ivo began making a machine army to take over the entire planet Mobius and he succeeded. The Oracle Of Delphuis approached Aleena and Razor with a prophesy that predicted the hedgehog triplets would save Mobius. In order for the prophesy to be fulfilled Aleena had to give up her children and wait until the time was right, until then she hid in the shadows occasionally helping her children. Razor went away to help other lands hold back Robotnik's attacks, keeping some cities free.

Ivo now called himself Dr. Robotnik. He used his machines to take over all of Mobius, but he had another machine, a machine that allowed him to turn flesh to metal and stripped people of their freewill called the Roboticizer. This machine was originally designed to lengthen an individuals lifespan by Sir Charles Hedgehog who coincidentally ended up being Sonic's adoptive uncle.

As time passed Razor and Aleena occasionally came across Chaos Emeralds. Aleena thought that maybe if she got the seven Chaos Emeralds the prophesy would be realized and Mobius would be saved as the Oracle predicted. Unfortunately the last emerald was being held on the Floating Island by the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles was the first ally of the triplets in their fight against Robotnik. Robotnik had tried to steal the Master Emerald but the combined forces of the hedgehog triplet and Knuckles stopped him. Robotnik had found the last Chaos Emerald and used it against the hedgehogs. Eventually the hedgehog reigned victorious but did not retrieve the emerald. The Chaos Emerald broke and was ripping apart the fabric of space. Knuckles found it and sealed the emerald where it's power would stay contained.


	5. Chapter 5: Mobius Freed

**Chapter 5: Mobius Freed**

After Sonic, Sonia, and Manic met back with Aleena, most of Mobius was saved except for the main city of Mobotropolis. To save Mobotropolis, Sonic left his family and joined his old freedom fighter friends from back when he fought along with Charles or Uncle Chuck as Sonic called him.

Razor finally found out where the last Chaos Emerald was and tried to get it. Unfortunately Knuckles kept it well guarded and virtually impossible to get to. Razor had almost ran out of ideas when he thought about Chaos Control, but he had left the other emeralds with Aleena. That didn't stop him, he tried over and over a year later when Sonic and his friends finally defeated Robotnik and freed Mobotropolis Razor perfected it. "I've got it!!!" he said. "I've mastered Chaos Control!" Finally he used it to teleport inside and steal the emerald without Knuckles noticing. The emerald had healed and Razor took it out of the jar and ran it to Aleena. When Mobius was free Sonic found a way to temporarily restore Uncle Chuck's freewill who, with the help of an incredibly intelligent young fox named Miles Prower, or Tails because he has two tails, successfully created a functional and safe De-Roboticizer.

Mobius was free and Robotnik was left for dead in the ruble of his doomsday base. The Floating Island was renamed Angel Island. Sonic left his home and toured the world looking for excitement. Manic became a drummer. Sonia accepted the role of next in-line for the throne. Knuckles continues to guard the Master Emerald on Angel Island. Razor stayed with Aleena and Sonia at home.


	6. Chapter 6: Eggman

**Chapter 6: Eggman**

On a normal day Razor goes to visit Tails and sees him working on something. "What's that?" Razor asked. "A plane, I call it the Tornado." replied Tails. "Well where'd ya get the parts for it?" asked Razor. "Some of Robotnik's machines, I got all this metal for free and there's tons more in the storage building I made behind my house. It's a wonder why no one but me and Uncle Chuck wanted the metal." he replied. "Ya well not every one's as smart as you Tails" Razor said softly laughing. "So how long until you're finished?" "Probably just an hour or so, I've been working on this for a long time" he replied. Suddenly Razor heard a noise in the distance towards the direction of Angel Island. He turned and looked to see a giant robot heading towards the Island. "You don't suspect that's Chuck's do you?" asked Razor. "Nope, definitely not." Tails replied. "Thought so." Razor said before he dashed off to intercept the machine. "It's fast. But not fast enough." he said to himself with a grin. He approached the Island and suddenly stopped. "I forgot the island's floating above water, how do i get up there?" He asked himself. Razor looked up and noticed the robot entering the thick forest on Angel Island. "Of course." he said as he vanished from the shore.

He appeared and saw Sonic already fighting the Robot with Knuckles. Suddenly another robot took the Master Emerald and used it to increase it's power output making int stronger. Sonic and Knuckles had defeated the other robot and helped Razor fight off the last one. But with one attack it brushed Sonic aside, sending him flying across the field into the Master Emerald's temple. At that moment Razor transformed. He started to glow gold, his eyes turned red and his head quills stood up, His lime green skin turned a gold yellow. All his injuries from the fight were instantly healed and he gained an unlimited amount of power. He charged up his spin dash and spun right through the machine and recovered the Master Emerald then put it where it belongs. Then the transformation wore of and Razor returned to normal.

A man came floating in something bizarre. "Robotnik..." Sonic said. "I thought you and Sally got rid of him." Razor said. "Nope. Knuckles, Tails and I were visiting planet Freedom. Guess who we saw there, Buttnik. We got back today to warn you guys he was on his way here." Sonic replied "I wonder why Tails didn't tell me. Probably got caught up in repairing his plane." Razor said. "Oh Sonic, I go the name Eggman now. You may have beat Metal Sonic but you'll never beat..." said Robotnik looking at a pile of scrap metal. "...I'll get you next time you snotty little Hedgehog." "Man. Ivo, Dr. Robotnik, Eggman. Make up your mind already, your grandfather would be disappointed in you!" Razor exclaimed. Eggman ignored him and returned to his hidden base.

Razor and Sonic returned to Tails place while Knuckles stayed behind to guard the Master Emerald as usual. "So Sonic, What was it Robotnik, or other, Eggman said about a Metal Sonic?" asked Razor. "While we were on planet Freedom, we found Buttnik, who already had a huge robotic city on the planet's surface where he was building a robot version of me. He used the information from fights against me during the freedom fight four years ago, to implant into the robot's mind so it would know how to fight me. Anyway in the end Metal was a hero and died saving the life of the president and the old bird." replied Sonic. "Well now that he's back we should tell your mother and your sister, and Manic if we can find him." said Razor. "Don't bother i think Buttnik got a smack to the head when we took down his doomsday base, he's goofy, less evil and an overall loser now." said Sonic "I'll be able to keep an eye on him, plus I've got Tails to help" "And Knuckles helps sometimes too." added Tails.


	7. Chapter 7: Super Transformation

**Chapter 7: Super Transformation**

When Sonic and Razor told Aleena about the event on Angel Island, Aleena explained that Razor had transformed into what is known as the Super Form. To be able to attain this form, one must be pure of heart and have enough power and will to control the chaos energy inside the Chaos Emeralds. Also all seven emeralds are usually needed to attain Super Form. So it is possible that when Razor was given the ability to use Chaos Control without any emeralds, he received all the chaos abilities from the emeralds, meaning he also received the Super Form.

Super Transformation lasts until the being runs out of an eligible power source, usually power rings. This means Razor could stay in Super Form forever, because the power rings he has on his wrists and ankles have an unlimited value until he removes them and uses them. Unfortunately Super Form also slowly diminishes the beings strength at a very slow rate.

In this form, one can access powers such as Chaos Spear, Chaos Control (both of which Razor already possess), Chaos Restoration (the ability to heal any wound), and Super Transformation (for others with enough heart and will to be accepted).

Razor tried and tried again to achieve Super Form, but had no progress no matter how much he practiced. He thought he might be able to use the emeralds to help him practice, but they would just scatter around Mobius when he is finished using them for his transformation. He instead started with one emerald to practice and kept adding one every once in a while so that they would not scatter, when he got up to six he stopped and gave up, hoping it would happen when he needs it to.


	8. Chapter 8: Chaos Emerald Chaos

**Chapter 8: Chaos Emerald Chaos**

Eventually Eggman returned with his machines, but this time they were stronger. The new machines succeeded once again to retrieve the Master Emerald. Razor, hopeless to re-enter his Super Form, tried to stop them, but failed. The robot that retrieved the Master Emerald started head towards the Mobotropolis castle to steal the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Knuckles fought the other robots as Razor went in pursuit of the machine with the Master Emerald. Razor went straight to the castle at full speed and took the chaos emeralds and led the robot to a canyon. Razor crossed it on a rope bridge, but when the robot tried, it's weight broke the bridge and it fell. Razor turned away to find a way back to the castle to return the Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly he got shot with an energy bolt, he turned back to find the robot floating above the canyon. It must have been because of the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald is what kept Angel Island floating. Razor started jumping the canyon and throwing Chaos Spears at the machine, but the Master Emeralds made the robot's shields too strong.

Razor kept trying, only to finally realize that it was useless, the shield was not getting any weaker. Razor turned to his last resort, he used the Chaos Emeralds to transform to his Super Form and once again defeat Eggman's machine and return the Master Emerald to Angel Island. "You've lost again Robotnick!" said Razor. "We'll meet again hedgehog, and next you won't have the Chaos Emerald to protect you! AND IT'S EGGMAN NOW!!!" replied Eggman as fled the scene.

After the effects of the Chaos Emeralds wore off on Razor, they scattered across all of Mobius.


	9. Chapter 9: Reasons

**Chapter 9: Reasons**

Eggman did have a reason for collecting the Chaos Emerald. After have his kingdom toppled by the hedgehog triplets he wanted to go home to his own world.

Through multiple battles with Sonic, he eventually collected all seven Chaos Emeralds. He then built a machine to re-create Chaos Control. But when it was complete he decided to test on a young rabbit named Cream and her chao friend Cheese. Cream and Cheese were friends of Sonic, so sure enough Sonic came to their rescue. During the struggle the machine was damaged and accidentally activated. It sent Sonic, Eggman, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Amy (a pink hedgehog with a crush on Sonic and a will to marry him no matter what), Big the cat (A sort of oblivious cat with a pet frog he enjoys fishing with), and Rouge the Bat (a jewel fanatic) who was there to steal the Chaos Emeralds from Eggman to another world. It turned out that the world they were transported to was, after all, Eggman's home world.

-------------------------------

Don't you just hate fillers : D  
-------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10: Chaos

**Chapter 10: Chaos**

Eggman didn't know it was his home world at first and as usual, he plotted to conquer it. He used help because his machines always backfired. For example when he got all seven Chaos Emeralds again and put them in his robot, it went on a rampage obeying no one but itself. Eventually Chris, a human friend of Sonic's who had saved Sonic from drowning, got the emeralds away from the machine and threw them to Sonic, who transformed to his Super Form to defeat Eggman's rampaging robot.

Eggman's first partner was a liquid being called Chaos. Chaos had the power to absorb the energy of the Chaos Emeralds to transform himself, but it wasn't super transformation like Sonic. Eventually Chaos became to powerful for Sonic to handle, luckily with Knuckle's help Sonic was able to keep beating Chaos as it improved with each Chaos Emerald. Unfortunately Chaos eventually obtained all the Chaos Emeralds and betrayed Eggman and let out his rage that had been bottled up for centuries. When Chaos had completely drained the Chaos Emeralds of their energy he spat them out and scattered them. Sonic and his friends were able to gather them, but they proved useless without energy. Then a female echidna named Tikal came to their help. She and Chaos had been sealed in the Master Emerald when Chaos went on his first rampage centuries ago. She told Knuckles to restore the power of the Chaos Emeralds using the Master Emerald. With the emeralds restored Sonic transformed and defeated Chaos, who returned to his normal state. Chaos finally let go of his rage when a small group of chao came to him. It turns out that when the echidnas had gone to take the Chaos Emeralds from Chaos, the original guardian, Chaos thought they were hurting the chao and got angry at the echidnas.

After Chaos' rage subsided, he returned with Tikal to the Master Emerald, where they re-sealed themselves back inside of it. Tikal and Chaos were never seen again.

After the battle, GUN, the military force of the country Sonic and his friends were in, started developing more advanced robots to fight Eggman. When Eggman saw this he analyzed them and found that the designs were very similar to his. He hacked into the government database and found exactly where they got those designs. Eggman had found his grandfather; Gerald Robotnick's computer diary. But, the robot designs were not the only things he discovered...


	11. Chapter 11: The Ultimate Life Form

**Chapter 11: The Ultimate Life Form**

Eggman moved a full assault on Prison Island with only himself and his two robot assistants. He eventually retrieved what he was looking for and managed to escape with it.

Several days later a Chaos Emerald was stolen from a museum, a security tape revealed the intruder to be Sonic the Hedgehog. Everyone was shocked and also started blaming the blue hedgehog for aiding Eggman in penetrating Prison Island. Sonic was eventually captured by GUN. Sonic escaped, claiming he was innocent. While running from GUN robots, Sonic runs into a robot stronger than the other. Sonic defeated the machine, and when he did, a green glow appeared at the head of the fallen robot, when the glow faded, there stood a jet black hedgehog with red streaks on his hair like head quills who had a slight resemblance to Sonic. This explained the video footage of the hedgehog stealing a Chaos Emerald, it was that black hedgehog, the video was just to dark to see the difference. Sonic and this black hedgehog fought, but Sonic was outmatched in strength, skill and even speed. The black hedgehog revealed his name to be Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form created by Gerald Robotnick. Shadow had been beating Sonic by using Chaos Control, but no one noticed since Shadow only had one Chaos Emerald.

At the end of the fight, GUN showed up and Shadow left, leaving Sonic with the blame once again. Sonic decided just to turn himself in because he heard he was going to be taken to Prison Island. He hoped he would find out something about Shadow there since that's where Eggman found Shadow.

Eggman and Shadow were working together to recover the Chaos Emeralds to power the Eclipse Cannon, the ultimate weapon on a the secret space colony, ARK. Rouge the bat also helped them recover Chaos Emeralds, but she was actually a spy sent by the president.

Rouge and Shadow were sent to recover the Chaos Emeralds on Prison Island when Sonic was there. They would steal the Emeralds and destroy Prison Island with a bomb placed in the ammunition bay. The plan was ruined when Rouge was locked inside the room with the bomb. Shadow was unable to help because he was fighting Sonic who was freed by his friend Amy and her giant hammer. When Sonic heard about the bomb he ran to warn everyone. The human Chris then saw Shadow just before he used Chaos Control, he charged at Shadow and ended up teleporting with him. Shadow then saved Rouge and Chris, teleporting them to Space Colony ARK.

After many battles with Sonic, Eggman finally recovered all the Chaos Emeralds and placed them in the power source for the Eclipse Cannon. Fortunately the cannon was destroyed by Sonic and Shadow during their fight and it was unable to fire. Suddenly an old recording of Professor Gerald started playing and the Chaos Emeralds were sealed off. The recording was Gerald's plan to destroy the planet by ramming it with the entire space colony. The Chaos Emeralds turned the Eclipse Cannon into a megabomb that would detonate on impact with the planet. The emeralds were also powering the engines pushing them towards the planet.

Chris was in another room hoping Sonic would get there in time. Shadow overheard him and said not to get his hopes up. This was apparently Shadow's plan from the start. Shadow was taking revenge on the planet for taking Maria away from him. When Shadow was released 50 years ago, GUN came to shut down Project: Shadow and when they saw Shadow with Maria they chased them. In the end Maria was shot and killed in front of Shadow who was sent in a pod towards the planet. Since then Shadow swore he'd avenge Maria's death.

Chris convinced Shadow that Maria wouldn't want Shadow to do this, she'd want him to help people and be their friend. Shadow rushed to help Sonic and the others as they entered the room with the Chaos Emeralds. When they entered the room, the Biolizard was set free and doing everything it could to ensure the collision happened. Shadow was able to hold it off while Knuckles used the Master Emerald to drain the Chaos Emeralds of their power. Suddenly the Biolizard used Chaos Control to fuse with the the ARK. In their last effort Sonic and Shadow restored the emeralds power and transformed to their super forms. Sonic and Shadow fought the Biolizard before it could pull the ARK to close to the planet. The two hedgehogs used Chaos Control to place the colony back into a stable orbit. Unfortunately Shadow used up all the energy he had, the only thing left was a power ring Sonic found and gave to Chris.

As Sonic and his friends left the observation room Sonic stayed behind and looked out into space and said "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."


	12. Chapter 12: Return Home and the Metarex

**  
Chapter 12: The Return Home and the Metarex**

As soon Eggman, Sonic and his friends got home they still had a lot to do. Without warning and before Sonic could get back to visit his family a figure in armor appeared above the planet and he wanted the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic got them first and went to his Super Form to fight off this opponent and his army. As expected, in a split second the army was destroyed but the figure in armor was still standing. The two fought for what seemed like hours and Sonic was exhausted while his opponent seemed unscratched. In his last effort to stop him, Sonic used Chaos Control to scatter the emeralds across the galaxy and falls back to the planet. Sonic's opponent then goes off in search of the emeralds and leaves a robot behind.

After the fight an escape pod crashes on Sonic's planet, inside was a plant based creature named Cosmo and Chris had found a way to Sonic's world. Cosmo had come to warn Sonic about Dark Oak, but it was to late, Dark Oak was the opponent Sonic was fighting above the planet. Cosmo also warned that Dark Oak would be after the Planet Egg, the very essence of a planet that fuels all life. Sure enough the robot Dark Oak left behind was supposed to collect the Planet Egg. Sonic and Knuckles tried to stop it while Tails worked on a spacecraft to go in search of the emeralds before Dark Oak finds them. The robot succeeds in extracting the Planet Egg and the plant life starts dying. When the spaceship was ready everyone left in search of the emeralds. But Doctor Eggman also made a spacecraft and followed Sonic and friends with. What Eggman didn't know was that he had a stowaway, Rouge the bat. With everyone heading out for the emeralds it was a war zone, Metarex against Sonic, Sonic against Eggman and Eggman against Metarex.


	13. Chapter 13: Rouge

**Chapter 13: Rouge's Astonishing Discovery**

While Rouge's stay on Eggman's ship, Rouge decided to snoop around and she comes across a locked door. Naturally she just breaks in. Inside she saw it was a lab or a research room. Then it caught her eye, the red chaos emerald, shimmering through the darkness. As you would expect she goes right for it and as soon as she touches it an alarm goes off. Eggman rushes down and discovers his stowaway. As Rouge reached for the emerald she noticed something inside the capsule that the emerald was powering... Then she realized it wasn't something. It was someONE. Someone very familiar to Rouge. It almost broke her heart to see him.


	14. Chapter 14: An Old Friend Returns

**Chapter 14: An Old Friend Returns**

Who Rouge discovered was someone who was thought dead, someone who helped save the world, a dear friend to all those he knew, a villain turned hero... The ultimate life form. Rouge had found Shadow's body in a stasis pod. It appears the after Shadow crashed to earth he survived, Eggman found him unconscious and brought Shadow with him using a stasis pod and the emerald to help Shadow heal. Since Shadow was unconscious since the incident with Space Colony ARK that means he's been out for six months healing. Rouge had her doubts and thought maybe it wasn't the real Shadow, after all it wouldn't be a surprise if it was one of Eggman's machines made to look like Shadow. Eggman and Rouge returned to the bridge of the ship as they approached a planet that had readings of a chaos emerald on it.

Suddenly the ship was struck by lightning and the stasis chamber was hit. The alarm sounded and Eggman and Rouge hurried down to see what happened. When they got there they saw a flash and the room was empty no sign of Shadow.

Already on the surface, Sonic and friends were fighting a Metarex that had swallowed a chaos emerald. Sonic and Knuckles were unable to defeat it and were just about to be beaten when a beam of light strikes the Metarex and destroys it. Afterwards a figure with two chaos emeralds orbiting around him appeared on the roof of the nearby building. The lights from the emeralds attracted everyone's eyes and they all saw a familiar face. It was Shadow, everyone thought they were hallucinating. Then in a split second Shadow disappeared.

Eggman and Rouge immediately noticed another flash and ran to the room again and saw Shadow standing there with two chaos emeralds. Not for long though, Shadow almost immediately collapsed, it seemed that he had not yet fully recovered but by the next day Shadow was in prime condition. His recovery went a lot faster with two emeralds the only problem was that Shadow had absolutely no memory of anything before having destroyed the Metarex and taking the emeralds it had eaten.


	15. Chapter 15: Shadow The Hedgehog Returns

**Chapter 15: Shadow The Hedgehog Returns**

With Shadow on Eggman's side in the Metarex free-for-all battle. It seemed the doctor had the advantage. Shadow had no memory at all of anything before, just minor blips here and there, one name specifically kept popping up; Maria.

On an almost barren planet inhabited by a small human population holding up against the Metarex, Eggman found a chaos emerald reading. Eggman got on their good side by lying and promising to help protect them from the Metarex. There Shadow befriended a girl who made him think of what vague memories he had of Maria. Her name was Molly and she thought Shadow could be her planet's legendary hero. Shadow, Rouge and Molly search for the white chaos emerald the doctor had detected. While they were away, the humans turned on Eggman and turned him into the Metarex but were in the end betrayed by them. In an attempt to save Molly and the others, Shadow uses his power rings and the emerald to destroy the entire Metarex fleet above. Molly then flew off in a ship and was never seen again. After that Shadow took a bit of time ti himself.

Shadow and Sonic met up multiple times when fighting the Metarex and hunting down the chaos emeralds. They had worked together and fought each other at times. They even fought each other in their Super Forms, destroying an entire Metarex stronghold in the process. Sonic tried to convince Shadow he was on the wrong side but in the end Shadow chose to help the doctor.

Shadow and Rouge soon find themselves tracking down a chaos emerald on a forest planet. They find it high atop a tree. Shadow easily shattered it, revealing it to be a mere fake, they soon hear something from the bottoms of the trees, the go down only to find the human soldiers from before having the life sucked out of them by the trees. This was what the Metarex were planning... Galactic forestation...

Shadow soon attacked Sonic's ship, the Blue Typhoon. Shadow seemed fixed on Cosmo, removing all those in his way. Sonic didn't last very long and ended up needing medical attention. Knuckles was able to hold off Shadow at times but wasn't good enough. Knuckles did happen to bump into Rouge and asked exactly what was going on. Apparently Cosmo wasn't who she said she was. Shadow still in pursuit of Cosmo who was being escorted by Tails through the ship seemed unstoppable. Tails' last hope was to fire Shadow out of the main weapon; the Sonic Power Canon. It was a success but shortly after Shadow used chaos control using a fake emerald to teleport back. Tails tried his best but he was no match for Shadow. By the time Shadow got to Cosmo it was too late, a Metarex ship arrived. It was then revealed that Cosmo was a Metarex spy, even she herself did not know. The last of her clan were attacked by the Metarex a long time ago, they had captured Cosmo and put devices on the parts of her brain that control sight and hearing. She was so traumatized, she had completely forgot. It was impossible to get rid of the devices without blinding her and making her deaf. They only had one option, go straight to the Metarex and finish the fight.


	16. Chapter 16: Metarex Downfall

**Chapter 16: Metarex Downfall**

Sonic and Eggman combined their forces to finish off the Metarex. As they arrived Dark Oak and two of his accomplices were preparing for their "Forestation", using the seven chaos emeralds and a giant planet egg. They transformed into large plant like dragon heads spouting from the planet egg. The three of them assaulted Sonic and Eggman's ships while Sonic and Shadow, powerless to stop them, held them off from the others, so that Tails may ready the Sonic Power Cannon and fire at Dark Oak. With success Sonic is fired from the cannon at Dark Oak and the planet egg, creating an opening. Unfortunately Sonic finds himself trapped inside the egg. Amy rushes to free him but also ends up trapped as Dark Oak enters his final transformation, transforming himself and the egg into a giant seed that begins to slowly drain the energy from the animal life across the galaxy and spreading it through the plant life.

Sonic eventually breaks free and as everyone is wondering about the seed, Shadow goes in for an attack, Sonic follows in and hits the seed with a spin dash. The attack releases a dark energy that attacks Sonic and Shadow.

Meanwhile Team Chaotix retrieved the chaos emeralds. Unfortunately the emeralds where completely drained of their power. Eggman comes in with a plan to restore the emeralds energy using the energy of both ships. Matters worsened as Sonic and friends lost their energy to the seed. Cosmo, being a form of plant life, was immune to the seed, she proceeded to bring the emeralds to Eggman so that he may restore their powers. Dark Oak quickly controls the plants around the ships to attack Cosmo and she losses the chaos emeralds to space.

Suddenly the planet eggs inside the seed react to the emeralds and restore everyones energy and the chaos emeralds back to normal. Sonic and Shadow then use the emeralds powers to enter their super forms and rush to stop Dark Oak.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow break into the outer shell of the seed to destroy it. To their surprise the seed begins to implode once the shell was destroyed. The gravity generated by the seed was compressing the planet eggs inside, tighter and tighter until they would explode and destroy the galaxy. Super Sonic and Super Shadow charged but were powerless to penetrate the energy field now surrounding the seed. Super Sonic says to use the power of both ships to fire him at the seed. Chris warns Sonic that smashing into that gravity field might be to much for his body to take, there was a good chance Sonic wouldn't even survive the attack. Super Sonic refuses to allow anyone to talk him out of it.

Meanwhile Cosmo receives a message from her mother telling her that she can save the galaxy. Without hesitation, Cosmo flies off to help Super Sonic and Super Shadow, dissolving the gravity field as she heads towards the seed. Cosmo transforms into a giant tree planted into the seed weakening it's gravity to ensure Super Sonic and Super Shadow safe passage. Super Sonic then returns to the ship and gets ready to be fired from the Sonic Power Cannon. Super Shadow appears shortly after him and they both prepare to be launched from the cannon simultaneously. When the time comes to fire the cannon, Tails hesitates, not wanting to harm Cosmo. Cosmo convinces Tails that he must fire the cannon to save the galaxy and to allow the seeds of Cosmo's children to spread throughout the galaxy. Tails continues to hesitate in tears but eventually agrees to help Cosmo and fires the cannon. Super Sonic and Super Shadow are launched at the seed, completely obliterating it. Cosmo did not survive the attack, but her seeds spread across the galaxy. Super Sonic and Super Shadow used chaos control to return the planet eggs to their original planets.

Suddenly matters worsen as the seed becomes unstable after loosing the planet eggs. Though the explosion would not destroy the galaxy, both ships would be destroyed, and without any power they could not escape. Super Sonic reacts quickly and tries to get everyone out of there. Super Shadow quickly knocked Sonic unconscious, knowing Sonic wouldn't have enough time to get everyone away before the seed exploded. Super Shadow uses his power rings and all the energy he had left in his body to freeze the seed in time permanently with chaos control. Shadow gave up everything to save everyone again... this time he may not have survived. Sonic returned to the ship and talked to Tails. He had looked everywhere for Cosmo but only found a seed, which he gave to Tails who was still grieving over Cosmo.

Afterwards Sonic and friends returned home to their planet. At Eggman's base, Rouge was staring at Shadow's stasis pod, where he had slept since they left Chris' world. Eggman came in and couldn't believe Rouge was worried about him. Rouge denied that she had any concern for him. Eggman continued to ensure her that Shadow wasn't finished, that Shadow was created by the genius Doctor Robotnick as the ultimate life form. Rouge asked where Eggman thought Shadow was, but did not receive an answer, although she could tell he knew something.

Later Chris receives a message from Eggman saying that it's a one way ticket home. Eggman designed a ship that could send Chris home. Unfortunately there was a limited time window before Chris was stuck in this world. Chris only had three minutes before travel was impossible. Chris got in without hesitation, feeling bad about not saying goodbye to all of his friends. He hoped they would understand. Just as he was leaving he noticed Sonic running along the ground below him. They both watched each other as Chris flew off. Afterwards everything went back to normal Sonic and Eggman continued their quest to obtain all seven chaos emeralds.

--------------------------------------  
I'll start chapter 17 after exams so around first week of February  
--------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17: Family Reunion

**Chapter 17: Family Reunion**

Months had gone by since Chris had left. Everything was pretty normal, Sonic would be trying to get the chaos emeralds before Eggman, only to have them stolen from each other or Rouge. Knuckles stayed by the Master Emerald for the entire time. Tails would help Sonic by inventing new trinkets to help find the emeralds or supply Sonic with power rings. Amy was back to chasing Sonic around trying to force him into marriage.

One day, while Sonic was visiting Tails, Manic dropped by to say hi to Tails too. Sonic came in the door and Manic looked over at him, "Hey bros, you haven't changed a bit, except for getting taller" he laughed. "Heh the only thing about you that's changed is that haircut of yours." he laughed back, "So what's up?" Sonic asked. "Come to send you your invite to the family reunion thing." Manic replied. "Reunion? What for?" Sonic asked. "What for? Just to check on everyone man, you can bring your friends if you want." replied Manic. "Who's going to show up?" Sonic inquired. "Let's see, mom, sis, uncle Chuck, me... Oh and Razor." answered Manic. "I'll be there!" said Sonic and dashed off to find the others.

Amy, Cream and Cheese were at Cream's house. Sonic went up to the door and knocked, Cream's mother answered the door, "Hello Sonic, you must be here to see Cream and Amy, come in." she said politely. "Thanks" said Sonic entering the house. Sonic invited them to come along to the reunion with Tails and Manic, afterwards going to invite Knuckles. "No thanks Sonic." Knuckles said. "Aw Come on Knuckles, you know Sonia'll be there, when was the last time you saw her?" asked Sonic. "Fine..." Knuckles groaned not really interested. Sonic thinking to himself, "Thought he liked her, sure looked like it last time he saw her. Oh well..."

A couple hours later at Tails' place everyone sets out with Manic towards the castle in their home, Mobotropolis.

--  
Huge writer's block, I'll submit this as chapter 17 for now until i get an idea where to go from here.  
--


End file.
